The present invention relates to a punch, which is used for the preparation of tablets containing an acidic substance, for example, an acidic pharmacologically active substance, an acidic excipient or the like, and which is excellent in corrosion resistance and in releasing property. In addition, the present invention relates to a punch, which is used in the preparation of tablets containing an adhesive substance, for example, an adhesive pharmacologically active substance, an adhesive excipient (for example, a sugar alcohol) or the like, and which has a favorable releasing property.
Moreover, the present invention relates to a tablet machine equipped with such a punch, a process for preparation of tablets using said tablet machine and tablets prepared by said process for preparation.
Common tablets are prepared by compressing powders to form tablets by the us e of punches and dies provided in a tablet machine. Briefly, the machine is constituted as follows: die bore is perforated in dies provided in a die table; height of lower punches provided at lower side in the die bore is adjusted so that respective spaces in the holes have a predetermined volume; powders for tablet including powdery pharmaceuticals or the like are filled in the die bore; the powders are compressed with upper punches to form tablets; and the tablets are pushed upward by the lower punches to eject the tablets from the die bore.
The above-described punches should not be deformed easily, and a high mechanical strength is required for punches. Therefore, they have been conventionally made of super steel alloy or alloy tool steel. In addition, punches having chrome plating layer or the like on the punch surface are also used as a measure against corrosion.
The conventional punches made of alloy tool steel or the like as described above have a problem that a metal material or basis metal of punches has a corrosion-susceptible nature in principle, and particularly when the powders for compressing to form tablets contain an acidic substance such as an acidic drug or the like, the above metal material is more easily corroded by compressing such powders and corrosion can commence even during the compressing of powders to form tablets.
When the corrosion occurs on the punches, the slippage between the tablets prepared and die bore is not smooth and releasing property for powders become inferior, so that pushing out of the prepared tablets from die bore becomes difficult and there is a possibility that foreign materials formed by the above-described corrosion are mixed in tablets.
In addition, when the releasing property between the powders and the punch surface is inferior, problems arise that the powders for compressing tablet adhere on the punch surface so that the compressed tablet surface becomes roughened, a clear carved mark or indication cannot be formed on the tablet surface and so on.
The invention has a technical object that the above problems are solved and, particularly, that a punch is provided which is suitable for a tablet machine for molding tablets of pharmaceuticals containing an acidic substance such as an acidic drug or the like, and has excellent corrosion resistance and releasing property.
In addition, in the conventional punches using an alloy tool steel described above, a metal material has in principle a property that the powders for compressing to form tablets adhere on its surface, and particularly when the powders for compression contain an adhesive substance, for example, an adhesive pharmacologically active substance or an adhesive excipient (such as sugar alcohols) or the like, the adherence to the above-described metal material is more liable to proceed upon compressing. When such an adhesion generates, the releasing property between the powders for compressing tablet and the punch surface becomes inferior and problems arise that the compressed tablet surface becomes roughened, a clear carved mark cannot be formed on the tablets surface and so on.
The invention has a technical object that the above problems are solved and, particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a punch for preparing tablets, which is suitable for a tablet machine for molding or preparing tablets with a pharmaceutical preparation containing an adhesive substance for example, an adhesive pharmacologically active substance, an adhesive excipient (such as sugar alcohols) or the like, and has an excellent releasing property.
As the result of intensive researches conducted in order to solve the above-described problems, the present inventors have obtained an unexpectedly found that a punch having a coating with Cr-Dopxc3xa9-N on the surface of a basis metal (for example, an alloy tool steel) has excellent corrosion resistance and releasing property. The invention has been completed upon such and further researches.
Therefore, the invention provides:
[1] A punch for compressing powders to prepare tablets, which is characterized in that the surface of the punch is coated with Cr-Dopxc3xa9-N.
[2] A punch for compressing powders to prepare tablets, which is characterized in that the surface of the punch is coated for corrosion resistance with Cr-Dopxc3xa9-N.
[3] A punch for compressing powders to prepare tablets, which is characterized in that the surface of the punch is coated for release with Cr-Dopxc3xa9-N.
[4] A punch for compressing powders to prepare tablets, which is characterized in that the surface of the punch is coated for anti-adhesion with Cr-Dopxc3xa9-N coating on the surface.
[5] The punch according to above [1], wherein the punch is applied to a punch (4 or 6) for use in a tablet machine (1) for preparing tablets containing an acidic substance or an adhesive substance.
[6] The punch according to above [5], wherein the acidic substance is Pioglitazone hydrochloride.
[7] The punch according to above [5], wherein the adhesive substance is a sugar alcohol.
[8] The punch according to above [7], wherein the sugar alcohol is D-mannitol.
[9] A tablet machine having a punch of which surface is coated with Cr-Dopxc3xa9-N.
[10] A process for preparation of tablets which comprises using a tablet machine according to above [9].
[11] The process according to above [10], wherein tablets contain an acidic substance or an adhesive substance.
[12] The process according to above [11], wherein the acidic substance is Pioglitazone hydrochloride.
[13] Tablets containing Pioglitazone hydrochloride prepared by the process according to above [12].
[14] The process according to above [11], wherein the adhesive substance is a sugar alcohol.
[15] The process according to above [14], wherein the sugar alcohol is D-mannitol.
[16] Tablets containing D-mannitol prepared by the process according to above [15].
The basis metal or basis material used as a material before coating of the punch for preparing tablets of the invention may be any one that can be used as the material for punches for preparing tablets in the conventional technique. Specifically, the basis material may be any one that is not easily deformed under frequently repeated compressing procedure and has a high mechanical strength, for example, super steel alloy, carburized steel alloy or cemented carbide; alloy tool steel; sintered alloy and the like. More specifically, the material includes SKS 2, SKD, NH alloy, SUS440C and soon. The SKS2is the most preferred.
More precisely, preferred are SKS 2 prepared from an alloy tool steel containing 95% of iron, 1% of chromium, 1.5% of wolfram, 1% of carbon, 0.35% of silicon, 0.8% of manganese, 0.03% of phosphorus and 0.03% of sulfur (all percentages are weight based, and the same shall apply hereinafter), a sintered alloy characterized in that 0.2 to 5% of at least one of tantalum and niobium is added, and optionally, further 1 to 5% of iron or 1 to 3% of silicon is added, and if necessary, further 5% or less of nickel is added, to a component containing 36 to 53% of cobalt, 27 to 35% of chromium, 10to 20% of wolfram (tungusten) and 2 to 3% of carbon, and the like.
The coating of the basis metal or basis material by Cr-Dopxc3xa9-N can be carried out by a method known per se, for example, the sputtering method, which is one of physical deposition techniques. More specifically, it can easily be carried out, for example, by a method described in Kata Gijutsu (Mold Technique), Vol. 8, No. 5 (April, 1993), Pages 70-78.
The tablets in the present invention encompass not only medicaments but also agricultural chemicals, fertilizers, foods, plastics, ceramics, metals and others. In many cases, these tablets contain a physiologically active substance, for example, a pharmacologically active substance in the medicament, and the pharmacologically active substance may be any one. The pharmacologically active substance is not particularly limited. Acidic substances for medicament use, for example acidic drugs, include Pioglitazone hydrochloride, Manidipine hydrochloride, Delapril hydrochloride, Fursultiamine hydrochloride, Cefotiam Hexetil hydrochloride, Thiamine hydrochloride, Hydroxyzine hydrochloride and the like. These acidic drugs can easily be manufactured by known methods.
In addition, the acidic drug in the present invention may be, for example, a mixture of an acidic drug and a neutral drug. In other words, the acidic drug may be any one insofar as it is a solid substance that exhibits acidity.
The powders for compressing tablet used in the invention include an adhesive substance. Such an adhesive substance includes adhesive pharmacologically active substances and adhesive excipients (for example, a sugar alcohol). The adhesive pharmacologically active substances include, for example, 3-[1-(phenylmethyl)piperidine-4-yl]-1-(2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-1-benzazepine-8-yl)-1-propanone fumarate, Risedronate, Pioglitazone hydrochloride and the like. When an adhesive excipient is contained in the powders for compressing tablet, a pharmacologically active substance may be of non-adhesive nature. The pharmacologically active substance of non-adhesive nature that may be used in the invention includes, for example, Lansoprazole, Manidipine hydrochloride, Delapril hydrochloride, Candesartan Cilexetil, Vinpocetine, Seratrodast and the like.
Therefore, when tablets are prepared, for example, a sugar alcohol having adhesiveness to the punch is used as an excipient or a binder in the material for powders for preparing tablets by compression, in addition to the above-described pharmacologically active component.
The sugar alcohol is not limited to that for medicament use but includes sugar alcohols used in the fields of agricultural chemicals, fertilizers, foods, plastics, ceramics and metals. The sugar alcohol for medicament use specifically includes erythritol, D-mannitol, D-sorbitol, xylitol, maltitol, anhydrous maltose, hydrated maltose, anhydrous lactitol, hydrated lactitol and hydrogenated maltose starch syrup.
In addition, plural sugar alcohols can be used in combination.
As is evident from the above-listed examples (for example, Pioglitazone hydrochloride), a substance having both properties of an acidic substance and simultaneously an adhesive substance can be conveniently used in the invention.
The tablet produced by the compression may be any one insofar as it has a shape of so-called tablet, and needless to say, the tablets may be fine granules or pellets containing a drug.
When such tablets are prepared, usually as follows. The above-described pharmacologically active component (drug) is mixed optionally with an excipient, lubricant, disintegrator and the like to give powders for preparing tablets. The powders are then compressed by a punch and a die to form tablets. In the present invention, usually, for example, a sugar alcohol or an adhesive drug is contained in the powders for compressing powders to form tablets. The tablets prepared in such a manner may be further surface-coated according to a usual known method to give a coated tablets. If desired, formulation additives such as a preservative, an antioxidant, a colorant, a sweetener, a perfume, a flavor and the like can be contained in the powders for producing tablets.
Suitable examples of the excipient includes, for example, sugars such as lactose, sucrose and the like; sugar alcohols such as D-mannitol, D-sorbitol and the like; starch (for example, corn starch, potato starch, wheat starch and the like); pregelatinized starch; dextrin, microcrystalline cellulose; low-substituted hydroxypropyl cellulose; carboxymethylcellulose sodium; acacia; pullulan; light anhydrous silicic acid; synthetic aluminum silicate; carboxymethylcellulose calcium; magnesium aluminometasilicate and the like.
Suitable examples of the lubricant include, for example, magnesium stearate, calcium stearate, talc, colloidal silica and the like.
Suitable examples of the binder include, for example, starch, pregelatinized starch, sucrose, gelatin, acacia, methylcellulose, carboxymethylcellulose, carboxymethylcellulose sodium, microcrystalline cellulose, D-mannitol, trehalose, dextrin, pullulan, hydroxypropylcellulose, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, polyvinylpyrrolidone and the like.
Suitable examples of the disintegrator include, for example, starch, pregelatinized starch, carboxymethylcellulose, carboxymethylcellulose calcium, croscarmellose sodium, carboxymethylstarch sodium, crospovidone, light anhydrous silicic acid, low-substituted hydroxypropyl cellulose and the like.
Materials for coating tablets include, for example, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, ethylcellulose, hydroxymethylcellulose, hydroxypropylcellulose, polyoxyethyleneglycol, Tween 80, Pluronic F68, castor oil, cellulose acetate phthalate, hydroxymethylcellulose acetate succinate, Eudragit (manufactured by Rxc3x6hm, West Germany, aminoalkylmethacrylate copolymer or methacrylic acid copolymer), carboxymethylethylcellulose, polyvinyl acetal diethylaminoacetate, waxes and talc, titanium oxide, colorant such as red iron oxide and the like.
Sour agent includes, for example, citric acid (anhydrous citric acid), tartaric acid, malic acid and the like.
Artificial sweetener includes, for example, saccharin sodium, dipotassium glycyrrhizinate, Aspartame, Stevia, Thaumatin and the like.
The perfume may be either synthetic or natural and includes, for example, lemon, lime, orange, menthol, strawberry and the like.
The colorant includes, for example, Food Dye such as Food yellow No. 5, Food Red No. 2, Food Blue No. 2 and the like, Food Lake Dyes, red iron oxide, talc, tar colors and the like.
The amount of the acidic substance such as an acidic drug, an acidic pharmaceutically effective ingredient or the like used in the powders for preparing tablets is not necessarily defined and is extensive. Specifically, it is about 0.001 to 99.5%, more preferably about 0.01 to 70% and most preferably about 0.1 to 50%.
The compression force is usually about 0.1 to 3.0 tons/punch, preferably about 0.5 to 3.0 tons/punch and more preferably about 0.8 to 1.6 ton/punch.
The inside diameter of the die is usually about 3 to 20 mm, preferably about 3 to 13 mm and more preferably about 5 to 9mm. The shape of the die may be circular or sometimes odd-shaped such as oval, oblong or others.
The amount of the sugar alcohol used in the powders for preparing tablets is not necessarily defined and is extensive. Specifically, it is about 0.001 to 99.5%, more preferably about 0.01 to 90% and most preferably about 0.1 to 90%.